


Under the mistletoe

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, F/F, Mistletoe, Space Wives, Yaz's mum likes to meddle, Yaz's mum ships Yaz/Doctor, slightly drunk Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Christmas party at Yaz's flat, a mistletoe and a party crasher.





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas time! Happy holidays! This is my gift to you (if you guys consider this fanfic a gift) 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments. Hope you enjoy.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS in Sheffield with a resounding thud. It was Christmas Eve so she brought her companions back to spend time with their families. It was quite chilly out so they were all bundled up in warm clothes, although it wasn’t snowing yet. She wasn’t keen in spending Christmas alone yet again but her friends should celebrate with the ones they loved and she couldn’t possibly get in the way of that, so here they were. 

“Here we are!” She exclaimed in a false cheery tone. “Christmas Eve of 2018, right on time for the Christmas party.” Her companions beamed at her, all excited and she felt her hearts break a little. 

“I’m dying for eggnog.” Graham muttered as he wrapped a grey scarf on his neck. 

“I still think eggnog is disgusting and you’re all crazy for liking it.” Ryan said with a disgusted tone. 

“One man’s disgusting food is another’s delicacy.” Graham huffed. 

“Oh c’mon Ryan!” Yaz chuckled. “Eggnog is tradition. It’s like Christmas crackers, it’s not Christmas without it.” 

“Still not buying the idea of eggnog and I’ll never will.” He huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Ugh, you’re such a party pooper!” Yaz said and laughed when Ryan gasped, offended and started to bicker. 

The Doctor watched the scene unfold from afar, still on the console table, with a tiny smile on her face. 

Graham rolled his eyes and put both his hands in the youths shoulders. “C’mon, we’ll be late. You can always bicker later.” 

They started walking towards the TARDIS doors before they realized the Doctor was still on the console table. “Doc, aren’t you coming?” Graham asked as he turned around and saw that she was glued on the same spot. 

The Doctor tilted her head sideways and frowned. “Where?” 

“To the Christmas party at my house!” Yaz said. “You’re not gonna spend your Christmas alone, are you?” 

The Doctor felt her heartbeats pick up. “I wouldn’t want to impose.” 

“Nonsense.” Yaz smiled at her. “Christmas parties at the Khan’s house are legendary, you can’t miss it.” 

“Brilliant!” She gave a little excited jump in the air and picked up her rainbow scarf from the console table, wrapping it around her neck and hurrying towards them before they changed their mind. “Christmas party at Yaz’s. Love a Christmas party.” She said as she closed the TARDIS’s door. 

Then the four made their way to the block were Yaz’s flat was. Yaz’s house was crawling with people, mostly her family members but also a few family friends as well. The front door was wide open so their flat would not be too stuffy inside with that many people. Eggnog glasses were being passed around while a dozen sang Christmas songs off-key in the living room. Yaz explained that they didn’t necessarily celebrate Christmas like christians did but her family still liked gathering around the family and friends and having a party. She also told them that the next day the immediate family would have lunch together and celebrate on their own. They greeted Yaz’s parents and sister before they went to grab something to eat in the kitchen. (Ryan had been the first to scurry off, trying to get away from Yaz’s sister). Graham was already in his third eggnog glass by the time they reached their destination, because Yaz’s relatives kept stopping them to chat and asking if Ryan was her boyfriend – more than a few had asked if the Doctor was her girlfriend as well. By the time they reached the kitchen, Yaz had permanently red cheeks, Graham was slightly drunk, Ryan was trying to hide from Yaz’s sister and the Doctor had a paper crown on her head. They filled their plates with deliciously smelling food and decided to stay in the kitchen while they ate, instead of going back to the craziness it was out there. Ryan hid the eggnog bottle from Graham and handed him a soda instead, or else he was gonna have to carry him home. 

They ate between banter and stories from past Christmases. The Doctor retold some of her favorite Christmas adventures, including the time when all the Christmas trees went crazy and tried to kill people by spinning around. They had seen so many weird stuff while travelling with the Doctor that they hadn’t even batted an eyelash at the story. They opened a bottle of wine after they ate and toasted for new adventures together. It was really nice having that little time to celebrate with each other before they had to return to the party and brace the relatives. 

When they returned it seemed like there was the double of people that had before. 

“Wow, and we thought the TARDIS was bigger on the inside.” Ryan muttered, causing them to chuckle. 

“My mother may have been too enthusiastic with the invitations this year.” Yaz said while she looked around at her crowded home. 

Like she had been conjured, Najia popped up behind them placing her hands on the Doctor’s and Yaz’s shoulders. She had a weird smile on her face and Yaz was instantly cautious. She knew her mother very well and she was plotting something. 

“Hi Yaz’s mum!” The Doctor greeted excitedly. “I’m loving the party.” 

“I’m glad, Doctor.” She smiled softly at the blonde and then looked at them innocently. Too innocently. “Could you be a dear and grab a bottle of champagne from the kitchen?” Then she looked at Yaz. “Yaz, you should help her.” 

“Why, mum?” She frowned. “She doesn’t need help getting a bottle of champagne.” 

“Help her anyways.” Najia rolled her eyes at her daughter. 

“Oh there’s no need, Yaz’s mum!” The Doctor said, happy to be of service. “I can grab it.” Before Najia could say anything, the Doctor was off into the kitchen. 

“Go after her!” Najia said frantically, pushing her daughter towards the kitchen. 

“Mum!” Yaz exclaimed, not understanding her mother’s behavior. “Why are you being so weird?”

“Because…” Before she could answer, the Doctor was passing through the kitchen doorway carrying a bottle of champagne at the same time one of Yaz’s cousins was entering the kitchen. The whole party yelled and they stopped in their tracks, completely confused. 

“You two have to kiss now!” One of Yaz’s uncles hollered, brandishing a glass of eggnog, already very drunk. 

“Because of that!” Najia hissed as she pointed at the mistletoe above the kitchen door. 

“Where did that come from?” Graham asked. He was sure there wasn’t mistletoe there before. He looked down into his half empty glass of wine and placed it on a nearby table, thinking maybe he had enough to drink. 

“I put it there!” Najia hissed and poked her daughter. “If you had come with her it would be you under there right now, dummy.” 

“Mum!” Yaz hissed back, blushing furiously. “Stop meddling in my life!” 

“SHHH!” Ryan shushed. ‘I want to see how this plays out.” He said in a amused tone. 

The Doctor and the boy – because he was a boy, he couldn’t be older than nineteen. – looked up and then stared at each other awkwardly. 

“You have to!” Another cousin yelled. “It’s tradition.” 

The boy shrugged and puckered up his lips, leaning foward causing the Doctor to wince and lean back, placing a finger on his lips. “Nope!” She said, causing him to open his eyes and look at her. “Not doing it!” He looked hurt for a second and the woman sighed taking her finger from his lips. “It’s not you.” She said then frowned. “Actually, it’s a bit you. You’re just a kid.” He scoffed. “And I’m a lesbian.” No one was particularly surprised by this revelation. “I’m also super married.” She grinned. This caused a lot of people to gasp loudly, including her companions and Yaz’s parents. “So here.” With that she leaned forward and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, still causing him to blush. They shook hands and he walked into the kitchen a little dazedly. 

“It’s nice to see that you’re telling people you’re married this time around.” A voice said somewhere from behind one of Yaz’s relatives and the Doctor gasped and let go of the bottle of champagne she was holding. 

A woman walked out of the shadows just in time to grab the bottle before the glass smashed on the floor. She was gorgeous, nobody could deny that. She had full and curly blonde hair that framed her face like the halo of an angel. She had azure-emerald eyes and supple lips painted in red lipstick. The woman was wearing a tight red dress that hugged her body in all the right places and had a healthy amount of cleavage. She was wearing incredibly black high heels that made her tower over the Doctor by a few inches. 

“R-River?” The Doctor managed to gasp out as she watched the woman place the bottle of champagne on a nearby table. 

“Hello sweetie.” She responded with a dashing smirk. 

The whole party was watching the interaction, they weren’t even pretending. 

“W-What are you doing here?” Her voice cracked and then she gasped. “Are you crashing into the Khan’s Christmas party?” 

The woman chuckled and smiled at her. “You know me, sweetie. I’m always crashing parties.” She winked. “But I was looking for you.” 

“How did you know where I was?” The Doctor asked. 

“Found the TARDIS around the corner and she was eager to tell me where you were.” She shrugged. “Thought to make a surprise and spend Christmas together.” 

The Doctor felt herself beaming at her wife. “You did?”

River rolled her eyes. “Of course, love. I know how much you hate spending Christmas alone.” She looked around and the party goers pretended they had not been staring, resuming their conversation. “Although you are far from alone. I must have figured.” 

“I’m glad you’re here.” The Doctor grabbed her hand softly, caressing her knuckles. “I’ve missed you.” 

River eyes softened and she smiled. “Me too.” Then she smirked. “Well, well, well look at that.” She looked up and wiggled her eyebrows. “We’re still under the mistletoe. You have to kiss me, it’s the rules.” 

The Doctor rolled her eyes but she was grinning. “It’s that so?” She said as she gave a step forward, pressing their bodies together. “What a coincidence!” She said sarcastically. 

“It’s fortunate that you’re a lesbian and I’m a woman.” She smirked but then frowned. “Also I know for a fact that you’re bisexual, so you’re misidentifying yourself.”

The Doctor shrugged. “I really didn’t want to kiss that kid.” She whispered. “It’s a good think I like women. And an even better thing that I’m married to you.” 

“A coincidence indeed.” River smirked and closed the gap between them, kissing her wife passionately and not caring who was watching. The Doctor buried her hand in her wife’s glorious hair and sighed into the kiss. Kissing River was like coming home, she always felt like she was holding her whole world in her arms and she was. 

They finished the kiss with a peck and huge smiles. “Merry Christmas, sweetie.” River whispered against her lips. 

“Merry Christmas indeed.”


End file.
